Younger Days
by Mimicita104
Summary: Just a little plot bunny I had. If Maureen, Mark, Mimi and Roger had been friends when they were 7 or 9. You know, because Roger's a bit older than Mimi. Cute, I know. Reviews are wonderful hint hint.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was bored out of my mind the other day and had a little plot bunny. It's a random work in progress, but hey what can you do? I think the idea of them all as seven year olds is adorable. And I have another cute thing planned out for later chapters. Hm, anyway... It's mini Mark/Maureen and Mimi/Roger. How cute.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I Rent. D**

* * *

Seven year old Mimi Marquez had not been so nervous since the first day of summer camp. It was nerve wracking enough just going somewhere she'd never been to spend the weekend with her summer camp friend, Maureen Johnson, but she'd insisted Mimi meet her friends too. The boys she was meeting were just so highly esteemed, that, well, she didn't want to mess it up.

"Adios, mama." The litter girl said, pulling her twice her size bag from the seat next to her, running from the car. Well, running as best she could with the huge bag weighing her down. Bringing a tiny hand up to the doorbell, Mimi gingerly pushed the button to sound the bell.

Soon after the sound of the bell, the sound of footsteps and multiple children bounding toward the door could be heard. "Mimi!" A girl's voice called as the door swung open, faster than you could say hi.

In the doorway stood a girl with auburn hair, a few inches taller than her. "Maureen!" Mimi replied, dropping her bag and embracing her friend. Maureen paused before introducing her two friends behind her. "That's Mark. He's mine." She announced, pointing to a small, bespectacled blond boy who was grinning bashfully. "And that's Roger. He's a cranky pants today." Maureen continued, pointing to the other little boy with dirty blond hair that fell around his ears.

"I am not a cranky pants. You just keep making us play house and I don't want to be the kid anymore!" the dirty blond boy whined, crossing his arms and frowning.

Maureen rolled her eyes and grabbed Mimi's wrist, pulling her and the large bag inside. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Mimi's here!" She called, instructing her friend to drop the bag by the door and come downstairs to play. "Roger, you /have/ to be the kid! I'm the mommy cuz I said so, Marky's the daddy cuz he's mine... so you get to be the kid."

Roger frowned and glared down at Maureen, being a few inches taller than her. "Well I don't want to play house. It's too girly." He announced, scowling at his friend's basement where the controversial game of house was played.

Having found the perfect opportunity to befriend Maureen's friends, Mimi smiled and took a step closer to the unhappy boy. "I'll play with you." She offered with a smile. "She wasn't sure what games that Maureen had that wouldn't be girly, but it was worth a try.

The other two gaped at her for a moment before the smaller blond boy spoke up for the first time. "Roger likes cars." Mark announced. "And TV. But that's it."

"Not true." Roger replied. "I'd play a doctor too, that's not girly."

Mimi brightened. Maureen would surely have a doctor play set. Even /she/ had a doctor play set. "Do you have a doctor kit?" She asked, looking around the room for signs of the possible doctor set.

Maureen frowned, having trouble grasping the fact that both Mimi and Roger didn't want to play house. "Over there. In the drawer." She answered, pointing toward a small brown drawer next to the closets.

"Play doctor with me?" Mimi asked again, skipping over to the drawer, pulling out a doctor kit in a blue Sesame Street bag with a yellow snap handle.

Roger frowned. Normally, he would have said no. He was slightly shy around people he didn't know- and there was no question, he definitely didn't know her. But the way she was grinning, he hardly wanted to let her down. "Sure." He replied, taking the kit from her small outstretched hands. "I'll be the doctor." He offered, smiling slightly.

Beaming, Mimi took his free hand on impulse and pulled him over to Maureen's play table in the corner, away from where Mark and Maureen were now playing school. Then again, you could really only expect that from Maureen. She sat herself down on the flat plastic table top and set her feet on the lower piece of plastic which she assumed was what was really meant for sitting on. "Doctor Roger I think I need a check up." She giggled, flattening her brown skirt out to its full length at her knees.

Roger grinned and opened up the little doctor kit. He was beginning to warm up to the idea of playing with her. "What comes first?" He asked, looking at the little plastic stethoscope, the fake needle for fake shots, fake band aids for the fake shots and a plastic reflex hammer. Everything he needed to give her a check up, only which came first? Shots were last, he knew that... Deciding he didn't really care, he grabbed the little red reflex hammer and stared at it for a moment. "I think I'm supposed to hit your knee with this." He told her, realizing it had been quite a long time since he'd actually gone for a check up.

"You're going to hit me?" Mimi asked wide eyed, staring at the little red hammer. "In the knee?" She added, looking down at her knee before at him.

The dirty blond boy shrugged and looked at the hammer. "Hey Mark, what do you do with this?" He asked, holding up the plastic toy, knowing his friend would probably know the answer. Mark always seemed to be very alert and aware of more things than either of his two friends... Well as alert and aware as a seven year old could be.

Mark pried himself up from the very small desk and chair that Maureen had surely had for at least three years and walked over to the pair by the table, glad to have escaped Maureen for a second. "It tests your reflexes." He said smartly. "Mimi has to sit over the other side so her feet don't touch anything and you hit her knee, but not too hard, and if she kicks right away she has good reflexes." He continued explaining, pointing to the side of the table Mimi was supposed to sit off.

"What's a 'reflexes'?" Roger asked, watching Mimi move to the other side of the table and let her legs dangle off the side.

The small blond boy shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, but that's what my mommy told me last time I went to get a check up." He replied.

Roger nodded and moved in front of Mimi with the hammer. "Like this?" He asked his friend who was now standing next to him, in front of the small girl as well. He took the hammer and hit her knee with it, not to hard, but hard enough that it would work. And work it did. Mimi's leg shot up immediately, coming in direct contact with Mark's stomach.

"OW." Mark said, stumbling back slightly, causing Roger to laugh.

"Dummy, you shouldn't have been standing there." He said, putting the plastic red hammer down on the table next to the little blue bag.

Mimi's eyes widened and she blushed slightly. "Sorry Mark! I didn't mean to kick you, it just sort of happened." She said quickly, jumping up to make sure he was okay. It all turned out well, Mark was okay, Mimi didn't feel so guilty anymore and Roger stopped laughing and could breathe again.

"MARKY!!!" Maureen called from back by the little desk and chair. "MARKY I STILL HAVE TO TEACH YOU THINGS!" She yelled, crossing her arms and stamping her foot angrily. Maureen couldn't be left alone for too long, who knew what she would do without the proper attention.

Mark reddened and looked down for a moment. "Coming Maureen." He replied quietly, shuffling back over to his place at the desk. Whipped already at seven years old.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wrote most of this in school. It's really friggin late right now so maybe it doesn't seem finished, but I set a goal for myself- one chapter a day. I have a problem finishing stories and I do want to actually finish this. I won't get lazy. Or I'll try not to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own emotion, I Rent.**

"Doctor Roger, will you check my breathing?" Mimi asked, giggling. Playing with Roger made her feel al giddy inside and she couldn't quite figure out why. All she knew was that he made her tummy feel all funny and made her giggle a lot.

Roger gave a nod and reached for the plastic stethoscope. As his small fingers curled around the toy, he felt his stomach give a very loud rumble. "Maureen!" he exclaimed, dropping the toy back into the bag. "Can we go eat? My tummy's growling." He announced. Yes, little Roger was hungry, but than again, he was hungry about 98 of the time, as were most little boys. Well, most with the exception of Mark, but he was just odd to begin with.

A frowning Mimi put a hand on her own stomach, pretending she had to figure out whether she too was hungry. But she knew she wasn't. She'd rather sit and play doctor with Roger al day. Unhappy that the boy's attention had drifted from her to food, she decided maybe it was better they eat. Then Roger could go back to playing with her. "I'm hungry too." Lie. Well, kind of. She could use a snack, but it wasn't exactly the end of the world if she didn't get one.

Apparently, however, that wasn't the case for Roger. "Come on, come on, I'm starving!" He exclaimed, once again expressing his hunger to the three others.

"We just had snack time, how can you be hungry?" Maureen asked, her hazel eyes widening. She, on the other hand would much rather keep playing school with Mark, who looked relieved to hear he may get to escape the confines of the desk again.

"Come on Maureen, we're all hungry. We can come back and play after we eat." Mark suggested, once again, extracting himself from the tiny desk and chair. The eight year old boy joined the other two and smiled sheepishly upon being thanked by the nine year old boy for helping them win the battle for lunch time.

Maureen scowled and rolled her eyes, joining her three friends. "Okay, okay fine. But after we're all playing house." She said reluctantly agreeing to satisfy her friends' growling stomachs. At least she would get her way with house. She knew Roger would do most anything for food, including play house.

Roger scowled. "What do I get to be this time, the dog?" He asked, moving toward the stairs for food

"You and Mimi would be the kids! But if you want to be the dog... We could cal you Chuckles and you'd be our puppy!" Maureen exclaimed excitedly, clapping slightly as she jumped.

The dirty blond boy scowled and made a face. "I am not being Chuckles the dog. That's stupid. Just like playing house." He replied as the group moved up the stairs together.

"What if Roger was the dad? I wouldn't mind." Mark offered, shuffling up the stairs with his friends. "And Mimi could be the mom. I mean, if he really doesn't want to be the kid..." he paused and smiled at his friend. "Or the dog."

Mimi giggled and looked over to Maureen. "That would be fun..."She replied, watching Maureen's expression."Oh come on, you'd be the daughter and I'm sure it would be just as much fun as being the mommy." The other girl's face brightened. As long as she was still the center of attention, she was happy.

Reaching for Roger's hand, Mimi grinned. "I guess we're married now." She said, stifling the giddiness in her stomach. She wasn't sure where any of this had come from, but it wasn't something she was going to go searching for an answer to.

Roger looked at her, mildly surprised for a moment, before smiling back. House wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't being bossed around by Maureen the whole time. "Yea I guess so." He replied, swinging their hands between them slightly as they ascended the stairs.

After the group arrived at the top of the stairs, the girl with the auburn hair called up to her mother. "MOMMY WE'RE HUNGRY!!!" She whined. Within a minute or two, her mother, Mrs. Johnson, arrived at the foot of the stairs looking mildly perplexed. But that was only expected from someone whose only child was the little drama queen.

"What do you kids want to eat?" Mrs. Johnson asked, leading the four children into the kitchen.

The group looked to each other and shrugged. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are okay." Maureen informed her mother of the general consensus of the group before instructing her friends to join her around the kitchen table; Maureen and Mark sat on one side across from Mimi and Roger. "Happy?" She asked as her mother set the sandwiches down in front of each child.

Roger grinned and took a huge bite of his lunch. "Mmph." He said, which really turned out to be a yes, though no one could really tell. "Yes." He repeated after swallowing his food, opening his mouth wide to take another bite equally as large as the last.

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Mimi said, taking a bite half the size of Roger's giant ones. "Now that we're married do you have to do what I say?" She asked between bites, giggling slightly at the way he ate.

The boy next to her gave a shrug. "Iohnumm." He responded, once again in the middle of a very large bite. "I don't know, what do you want me to do?" He asked once he forced down the remainder of that half of his sandwich. One half gone already. We got Speedy Gonzales here.

"Stop taking such big bites. You'll choke." Mimi replied smartly. That was what her mama always told her when she tried to eat like that. So, as the mama of this family, it was her official job to tell her 'family members' not to choke. She didn't think any of them would listen to her, but it was worth a try. At least Maureen should, she was the one who wanted to play house so bad in the first place.

Maureen, who had taken about three bites of her sandwich, very small bites at that, frowned and looked down at her plate before looking up at her friends. "Can we _go_ now?" She asked, leaning back in her chair. She didn't need food when she was playing house.

Her mother looked back at the table and shook her head slightly. "Be patient, Maureen." She said, watching her daughter's three friends eating happily. "Why don't you have more of your sandwich?"

"I don't want more of my sandwich." Maureen said, sinking deeper into her chair, the frown growing on her face. So this is what happens when Maureen doesn't get her way. Hell ensues.


End file.
